Anything But Simple
by blackwings717
Summary: Long ago, on the outskirts of a dense forest, near a cruel village, lived a young girl. Sakura was her name. Her father was a sickly man, believed to be insane. Her father's work had been frowned upon, but when Sakura discovers the truth...?


_**ANYTHING BUT SIMPLE**_

**Tadaa! I got impatient with my other story, so I decided to write a new one… and I've been having computer trouble lately, so whatever. **

**Anyways, this is a story I decided to rewrite, it takes place in the past, almost like the Rukongai in Bleach, just a bit less… brutal. But this has nothing to do with Bleach, this is just a story I was DYING to write. **

**Well, it's basically about a love despised by everyone, a love that has many battles to fight before overcoming everything. I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles!**

**Here's the fer shizzzzz summary: ****Long ago, on the outskirts of a dense, dangerous forest, near a cruel, unforgiving village, lived a young girl. Sakura was her name.. Her father was a sickly man, believed to be insane. Her father's work had been frowned upon, but that didn't matter to Sakura. She still loved her father, even if she didn't believe all of his stories. But what will happen when she finds out the truth…?**

**YAY! Honestly, I didn't like that, but I'm getting impatient again… so LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**Oh, and by the way, money here is referred to as **_**silvers and diamonds.**_** Because I like silver better, one silver is equivalent to one dollar, and 100 diamonds are equivalent to one silver. Isn't that nifty? Haha…**

**Any other questions, just comment. **

Chapter one: Cottage

She sighed, head down as she walked through the once bustling market square that was now eerily quiet. Whispers echoed through the crowd, their eyes on the young girl as she approached the grinning street vendor. His wares more valuable to her than anything else in this rugged market place.

"Sakura!" He called, breaking the awkward silence that had stiffened the crowd. "How's my _favorite _customer? Here to buy rather than look today, I hope?"

"Hello, Gale," she replied, smiling. Gale Stern, he was the only person who liked Sakura in this town. A simple fruit vendor, only 18. The youngest amongst the rest of the marketers. "I _am _here to buy. I would like to make a meal with apples tonight- for my father…" Sakura managed to relax a bit as the crowd dismissed her sudden appearance.

Sakura, a 17 year old girl, sweet as can be. Se lived on the outskirts of the forest- a ways away from here. She was more than hated by the people of the town of Bell for her father's work.

He was a sickly man, Sakura's mother having left them long ago. He use to work deep in the forest with the so called _Wolf Men_ of legend. He had grown ill and, Sakura, having been an optimistic girl, believed he would be alright soon. But that was almost a year ago. The town's hatred had begun to get to get to her, its weight almost more than she could bare.

"Well, these apples are freshly picked," he gestured towards a simply woven straw basket, almost over flowing with ripe red apples. "They'll be perfect! And how about this…?" a playful glint shined in the fruit vendor's pale blue eyes, strands of his hay brown hair falling in the blue-gray orbs. "I'll give the all to ya', and they'll only cost you three silvers."

Jadyn's mouth hung agape. Only _three silvers_? That was practically _nothing_! "N-no! I c-couldn't!" Sakura stammered, her eyes wide as the apple basket.

"But you mist!" Gale insisted, his eyes warm as he stared down the beautiful girl before him, amused.

"B-but-!" Gale was quick to cut her off, his hand reahing inside her pocket to pull out the needed three silvers, then shoving the basket into her arms.

"You're my favorite, if you don't take them I'll be offended." Gale teased, his grin growing wider, his eyes warmer. "Now go and cook your father something delicious!"

Sakura stepped back, her eyes questioning. But Gale waved her away and that was all she needed. She bolted off, trying to ignore the insults mumbled as she ran past. She quickly left the town, her smile brighter than it had been in a long time. "Father...! I'm coming with apples!" she said to herself, clutching the basket tight to her chest.

...

After no less than a Lunar hour, Sakura was out of breath. She slowed to a stop, her breath coming in quick pants. She looked around, the forest dim and unfamiliar, where was she? Her eyes focused on a light that shown through an opening in the forest, she approached it, hoping to find something familiar.

But she didn't, it wasn't less than she expected... it was _more_.

Sakura stood at the base of a sparkling waterfall. A small pool of water collecting the water that fell before letting it rush out in a stream off to the side. How had she not noticed the noise? The cliff face the water fell from was covered in thin green vines, white flowers dotting it brown surface. It was beautiful... she stepped forward, her eyes glued to the orange surface of the mirror like water as it reflected the setting sun's light.

She stood at the water's edge, kneeling down and looking into the water. She met a pair of hazel brown eyes, caramel colored hair falling down to graze the water's surface, skin pale as moonlight. Had it not been for her father, the village's men would have been lining up to take her hand in marriage. But the thought never occurred to her, she loved her father too much. She sighed, reaching into the orange liquid and washing the seat and grime off her beautiful face.

Her hand's fell back onto her lap as she waited for the water to settle. It rippled silently, like a tiny ocean crashing quietly on the water's edge. She expected to see nothing but her own face and the orange sky above her. How could she have anticipated a man to be peering down at her..? His eyes shining the most amazing silver she had ever seen.

**YAY! AHH! Finally done with the thing! Okay... I honestly didn't like how this ended... I think it could have been more... _EPIC_. Ahh well, next time, right?**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, please...? TTvvTT okay, until next time.**

With All Due Respect,

Black WIngs


End file.
